The Letter That Never Came
by Slytherin Chick15
Summary: Aria McDonald was born to a pureblood family, and when her eleventh birthday arrived she waited patiently for her letter to Hogwarts but it never arrived. Three years later Dumbledore turns up and Aria learns the mistake Hogwarts made. She vows to get her own back. What happens when she catches the eye of a certain Slytherin.This is my first fanfic so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Aria McDonald was born to a pureblood family, and when her eleventh birthday arrived she waited patiently for her letter to Hogwarts but it never arrived. Three years later Dumbledore turns up and Aria learns the mistake Hogwarts made. She vows to get her own back. What happens when she catches the eye of a certain Slytherin.**

**This is my first fanfic so please read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (obviously).**

**Chapter 1**

**The letter that never came.**

Aria woke up to the sound of the birds chirping outside and people scurrying outside her room. She squinted her eyes as the light filtered through her window. She stretched hr arms, let out a sigh and looked at her clock. It read 8.49 am. Why was she up so early she thought to herself.

Suddenly her parents burst into her room screaming, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY".

Oh My Gosh. Aria thought to herself. How had she forgotten? It was her eleventh birthday.

Her mum went over to her and gave her a hug. "Happy elevnth baby". Aria hugged her back.

Her dad smiled at her, "Should we go open your-" Aria was up and running downstairs before he could finish. She flung open the door to the living room and a huge grin spread accross her face when she saw the pile of her presents before her. Aria is an only child, so her parents often spoiled her. She was from a rather rich pureblood family who never failed to send her something. Aria heard her parents approaching turned and grinned at them her hazel eyes dancing with excitment.

She rushed over to the pile and picked up a long box wrapped in silver paper. She tore the paper off opened the box and saw a beautiful broomstick. It was the new nimbus. Aria turned to her parents, "Wow, thank you so much, I love it," Aria gushed. Her parents smiled warmly. Theyknew she would like it seen as her dad had been teaching her to walk practically the minute she could walk. Aria had been begging for a broom of her own rather than using one of the old ones from the shed, everytime her and her father practised.

Aria opened the rest of her presents which included, a new sweater knitted by her Gran Linda, a box of a variety of sweets including her favourite chocolate frogs from her Aunt Delphine, Uncle Nick and cousins, there were new books, shoes and a cloak stitched with a gold and silver pattern. She opened alll her cards and stood them up around the room. When she was done she was happy with everything she got. She turned and smiled at her parents. However the twinkle wasn't in her eye anymore.

"What is it honey?" Her mum asked noticing the look on her face.

"It's not here. My letter to Hogwarts. It's not here." Aria felt butterly's in her stomach. She knew she was a witch. She could already do simple spells, with her hands, seen as she didn't have a wand yet. Aria began to panic, what if she hadn't got in. Was it possible to get rejected from Hogwarts? Sensing the look on Aria's face her reassured her.

"Don't worry honey, the owl is probably on it's way." Her mum took her hand and rubbed it will be allright she thought to herself.

"Why don't you go get dressed, and we will make you pancakes." Her father suggested

After a long shower Aria felt better. She put on her favourite pair of skinny jeans and her favourite top with the cat on the front. She pleated her long dirty brown hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown eyes studying herself thinking too critically about her looks. For her age Aria was tall, 4ft 8",to be exact. Her mother swore to her having long legs was a gift, but Aria couldn't understand it. She stopped looking at her legs and focused on her face, she had pale skin, thin pink lips and a button nose which she thought was too big for her face but again her mum told her it was cute.

Aria spritsed herself with some perfume, looked at the clock, it was now 11.36. How did get so late she thought to herself. Her stomach growled and she longed for her father's amazing pancakes. Aria rushed downstairs but stopped short of the kitchen when she heard her mum and dad having an arguement.

"Well, James what if it doesn't arive?"

"Don't be silly Aeva, of course it will arrive our daughter is a witch and she is going to Hogwarts."

"What time did your letter arrive, huh? Mine was there when I woke up on my eleventh birthday. Hogwarts starts next week, surely it would be here by now?"

"Look I trust Dumbledore enough, to know everything will be alright". Aeva was about to reply when Aria accidently stepped on the creeky floorboard. Her parents heads both snapped towards the door. Aria thought about running to her room but seen as her parents had eard her she thought she might as well face them. She opened the door and walkedin her parents faces changed immedietly to the warm smiles which in any other circumstances would of calmed Aria. Had she not just heard that arguement.

The week following Aria's birthday felt like the longest week of Aria's life. Every morning she woke up ran down to the letter box and wited for the mail. Waited for the letter that never came. By Saturday Aria had given up hope, her letter hadn't arrived and tomorrow was September 1st. It was time for Aria to face the truth.

She was going to muggle school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Just wanted to say I have changed it a bit so it is now four years later. Hope you like it. I want to say a big thank you to for reviewing I was literally doing a happy dance around my room. So yeah please enjoy and review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter (unfortunately) :(**

**Chapter 2**

**An unexpected guest. **

**Four years later.**

Aria sat at the back of the science class, with her usual friends. Aria was not fond of muggle school, she found it boring and pointless. However, her friends always made it more fun. None of them enjoyed being there and so they took it upon themselves to make each day a bit more tolerable.

For example today they are doing an experiment with chemicals and Tia, Aria and Jean were trying to figure out how to spill a harmless chemical all over the floor and some students without getting caught. Tia and Jean were arguing over who should be the one to spill, and Aria had had enough of their bickering. It was the middle of December, the science lab was freezing and Aria gets her report card at the end of the day which she knew would be bad so was not looking forward to that. To stop Tia and Jean arguing she decided to take it upon herself to spill the chemical.

"Would you two quit it," Aria hadn't meant to snap, so said more softly," I will do it". Tia and Jean gaped at her. They both thought she was very brave. They already knew she was getting a bad report and now she was going to risk suspension if she got caught

"Bu- but how?" asked Jean. Aria just smirked back. She stood up hitched her skirt up a bit higher, and pushed out her chest. Tia and Jean grinned they knew exactly what she was up to. She walked over to the sink. Then walked past two of the most annoying people in the class. She muttered something under her breath, when she was far enough away so she wouldn't get covered, she flicked her hand a bit and one of the boys knocked over a chemical spilling it all over himself and his friend. She went back over to her friends and they all burst out laughing.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Jean.

"Hey, I never had to spill the chemical, just distract Simon so he would knock it over." replied Aria with an innocent look on her face. The girls burst out laughing again.

That evening on the walk back from school. Aria and her friends walked especially slowly. They had got their report cards and just as expected they were all really bad. In fact the Headmistress had requested a meeting with Aria's parents. Tia was complaining how she would probably get her phone taken away from her and Jean just shrugged it off.

"Hey, at least Headmistress Thompson, hasn't requested a meeting with you. How am I going to wriggle my way out of this?" she looked at the girls expectantly. They just shrugged at her. Fat lot of help they were. The girls went their separate ways and Aria started plotting. She could tell her parents that they hadn't been given their report cards and just figure out a spell tonight to change. Yeah Aria thought that should work.

However when Aria arrived home, her report card was the least of her worries. She heard her mum and dad's hushed voices coming from the living room. She also heard a voice she did not recognise. She shut the front door quietly behind her, in an attempt to not be heard. Aria hid her report card in her bag and went into the living room.

She saw her mum and dad sitting on the sofa. And a very old man with a long white beard dressed in what could only be described as a silver dress.

She looked from her mum to her dad then to the old man. She was about to open her mouth and ask who this man was, when he answered for her.

"Hello, Aria," how did he know her name? "I am professor Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts". The last part made Aria's fist clench and her eyes water ever so slightly. No. She told herself she would not get upset she would get angry.

"You," she stormed, "How dare you come here. You don't deserve to be here." Aria glared at Dumbledore, with her most loathing glare.

"Aria pleeassee calm down," her mum practically begged, but Aria was having none of it.

"No, I will not calm down. He didn't allow me into Hogwarts. I am just as much of a Witch as you are. Why did I not get my letter four years ago." She directed this towards Dumbledore, who calmly stood up.

"We are very sorry Aria, there was a mishap, with the letters and it seems you were put down as non-magical" Dumbledore looked at Aria reasonably. She was having none of that though.

"Oh, so because you made a mistake, I have had to attend muggle school for four years. Do you have any idea how infuriating that is. I should have been learning how to do spells and potions instead I have been learning how to find x. Do you have any idea how boring that is. And not only that but I sat for a week checking the letter box to see if my letter would come and when it didn't I was led to believe I wasn't good enough for your school." By the end of her rant Aria had gone from screaming at Dumbledore to a deadly scary whisper, with tears pricking at her eyes again. She wasn't going to cry in front of her parents and Dumbledore though. So she stormed out slamming th door behind her. Grabbing her school bag and running out the door. She headed to Jean's.

Aria stayed at Jean's for dinner hopefully making her parents feel guilty for allowing that man into her house. She returned home at half ten, hoping her parents would have made that man leave. But to her dismay he was still there. She tried to sneak up to her room. But stepped on the creaky floor board. She cursed quietly to herself and turned to see her parents and Dumbledore standing in the living room doorway.

"Aria," her father said," we have a proposition for you."

**Thanks for reading, please review. I'm not posting the next chapter until I get five reviews. So pretty please because I already have like half the story written so there just chapters sitting there waiting to be uploaded.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So sorry haven't updated in ages, I'm back at school now so it makes it hard to find time. I promise I will update faster next time. I know I said I was waiting for five reviews but it's not all about the reviews I enjoy writing this story and so I am just going to keep going :) **

**Thank you to those of you who have read and reviewed it means a lot to me. xx**

**Chapter 3**

**A new start.**

Aria's last day of school was a horrible one. She had to tell her friends goodbye. As she had told them her parents were sending her to a stuck up boarding school after reading her report. As much as Aria disliked the muggle school, she really liked her friends and saying goodbye to them was horrible. She didn't like lying to them. But her parents had told her specifically, not to tell anyone about Hogwarts. Tia, Jean and Aria had all bought little gifts for each other for christmas and for saying goodbye. Aria had gotten them each a very expensive bracelet with a charm which was there initials. She didn't want to open her present from them yet because she knew that would just make saying goodbye so much harder.

It was the day before Aria was supposed to be heading to Hogwarts. She would not be taking the train like her fellow students because she would be apparating there with Dumbledore. Anyway her parents came in very early, and told her they were going to Diagon alley to get her school stuff. Three years ago she would have been over joyed to be going to Diagon alley, but today she just could not be bothered.

They arrived at Diagon alley by floo powder, a mode of transport Aria did not like as it got her best jeans dirty. She wiped her jeans down and followed her father into a wand shop. This should be fun, not, she thought to herself. A man called Olivander came over and started handing her wands to test. The first wand was not good she ended up smashing all the lights. It took her seven wands before she found the perfect one for her, Redwood, unicorn hair core, fourteen and a half inches, hard.

Her mother went off to get her books while her and her father went to choose an animal. The shop they entered was actually not that bad thought Aria. She liked animals as they did not judge her. James and Aria were in the shop for half an hour and Aria could not decide between a tabby cat and a tortoiseshell owl. Both were very cute and Aria was really stuck. She tried to convince her Dad to get both but he was having none of it she had to pick one.

Aeva came in having bought all Aria's books and equipment and could not understand why this was taking so long. She noticed Aria and James argueing about the animals. She walked over to them and asked what was going on.

"Aria, wants an owl and a cat and I have told her that is simply _not _happening." James explained. Aeva looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright, Aria get the owl and I will buy a kitten for your birthday. Happy?" Aria grinned smugly and her mum gave her a 'don't push it' look.

Dumbledore arrived to take Aria to Hogwarts at 5 o'clock. Aria had spent the day packing, and pacing nervously inside her bedroom. She had grown rather fond of her owl, who she had decided to name Tess. She liked Tess because she would always rub her head around Aria's hand which calmed her. Aria should be nervous about joining Hogwarts in the middle of her fourth year but that is not why she was she was plotting. Aria had waited three years to attend Hogwarts and she was gonna make sure Hogwarts knew she was there.

When Dumbledore arrived, he shrunk her suitcase. While she said goodbye to her parents. It was going to be wierd not seeing her parents everyday but she is sure she will get used to it. When she was done saying goodbye she took Dumbledore's arm, her mum blew her a kiss and 'pop' they were gone.

They ended up outside the Hogwarts castle and Aria couldn't help notice it was magnificent.

She didn't have time to dwell on this thought though because Dumbledore was hurrying her into the castle. Inside the castle Aria's stomach started doing flips. The castle was the biggest building she had ever been in. It was quite intimidating, but Aria refuses to let that stop her. Dumbledore tells her to stay where she is and Professor McGonagall would come and talk her through how Hogwarts works.

In the grand hall, all the students were sat waiting and wondering. It was the first day back and Dumbledore and McGonagall were not sat at the teacher's table which was odd. Hermione turned to Harry,

"Where are they?" she asked impatiently.

"I don't know, Hermione. I'm sure they will be here soon." Harry tried to reassure

"Yeah, but they are late and late means something is wrong." Harry sighed and Ron rolled his eyes. It was so typical of Hermione to think too much into a situation. Ron was just about to say so to Hermione when the doors to the hall burst open and Professor Dumbledore walked in. Still no sign of McGonagall though. Dumbledore took to the podium and began his welcome back speech.

Outside the hall, McGonagall had finished explaining the rules to Aria and were just waiting for Dumbledore to finish his speech. Aria looked down at what she was wearing. She hitched her skirt up a bit, so that the long legs she once loathed and now loved, were on full display. She ran a hand through her long blonde pony tail. She had straightened it and put it up as that was how her and her friends used to wear it everyday. She flattens the side fringe down a little, straightens herself up so she is her full height of 5ft 10" and put her best smile on. She hoped she looked ready because she sure as hell didn't feel ready.

Dumbledore was finished his speech and everyone expected the tables to fill with food instead Dumbledore had another announcement to make.

"Moving on to another matter at hand, as you all know when you turn eleven, a letter is supposed to arrive inviting you to Hogwarts," He paused for a moment, and everyone in the hall looked at him confused. However Aria knows exactly what he is talking about.

Dumbledore continued, "However, a few years ago a young witch turned eleven and no letter arrived for her, for this I am greatly sorry." The hall seemed to all gasp at once.

"I would like to introduce you to Aria McDonald." Everyone's eyes turned to look at the entrance to the grand hall where McGonagall entered, followed by Aria.

This was the moment Aria had been worried about. She collected every ounce of courage she had and she followed McGonagall into the grand hall.

All eyes were on her. She smiled and looked around, every so often catching someones eye and winking. She passed a person, with dark hair and round glasses. Aria swore she had seen him before, but she couldn't remember when. Then someone else caught her eye, he had blonde hair sleeked back, silver-blue eyes and a smirk spread accross his face. Aria winked at him and continued looking around the hall. She heard people whisper stuff like,'she's pretty' and 'looks like a slut to me' but Aria didn't care she just liked that everyone was looking at her.

When her and McGonagall reached the front of the room, Aria's mind started wondering which house she will be put into. Three years ago she was pretty sure she would of been put into Gryffindor that's what her mum was in. But now she was not so sure. Her father was a Ravenclaw, so she pretty much had no idea. Although she kind of guessed she wasn't a Gryffindor, they were all really hard workers and to be honest Aria had, had three years of just sitting back and not caring, so she doubted she would be a Gryffindor. Even though McGonagall had made it very clear that here at Hogwarts she would have to put in her best efforts no matter what. Aria knew it would take a bit of getting used to.

McGonagall had set out a stool and Aria sat down delicately while McGonagall placed the sorting Hat onto her head.

"Ah, Aria" the sorting ha said, "So you're the one they are all talking about. My dear I am so sorry about what happened, it was a first." Aria hoped the hat stopped talking like that it was annoying her, "Hmm you are a strong young girl aren't you, very smart however do not always apply yourself as best you could, you can be quite scheming, and like to be in the spotlight, interesting. Very interesting. You also possess the need prove yourself to others, however you would never tell anyone that. Yes, I am going to put you into..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I would like to thank anyone who reviews or follows, you actually have no idea how much it means to me. So here's the next chapter and as always I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter :(**

**Chapter 4**

**New friends.**

"Slytherin". The sorting hat boomed. Aria smirked, this should be fun she thought to herself. When she smirked it caught the eye of a certain young Slytherin, who couldn't help smirking himself. Aria stood up, and presumed that the table she should go sit down at was the one that were cheering and whooping their heads off.

She got to the table and she saw that there was no space for her. She was about to make one of the younger kids move. When she heard her name being called. She turned and saw a girl with brown hair signalling for her to join them. Aria wasn't going to argue, well she had no where else to sit did she, so she walked over to them. As she did so, she felt the entire hall still watching her so she took her time and soaked up the attention. When she reached the girl there was a gap for her and seen as she was quite thin she squeezed in. Once she was seated and Slytherin had stopped cheering everyone's eyes went back to the Headmaster.

"Let the feast begin"

The tables suddenly went from empty to full, Aria could not quite believe her eyes but acted natural to not look pathetic. She really wanted to dig in, but Tia and Jean and her were all trying to lose weight and just because she wasn't with them anymore did not mean she was going to give up. It was her idea after all. So instead of taking one of everything around her, she simply took some salad and watched as everyone else filled their plates up.

"Hi," the girl next to her said, "I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson and this is Daphne, she said pointing to the girl across from them. Aria smiled.

"Hey, I guess you both know who I am." she said with a smirk.

"Why yes we do, I'm Blaise by the way." the boy sitting next to Daphne announced. He then nudged the guy beside him. Aria noticed it was the blonde boys eye she caught.

"Oh, Hi I'm Draco," the boy smirked. Aria liked these people they seemed like the kind of people she could be friends with.

"So", Pansy pondered, "What happened with this whole letter thing then." Aria looked up from the salad, she hadn't even touched.

"Um well, as you know when I was eleven my letter never arrived, even though I knew I was a witch, I mean I could already do a bit of hand magic and I could fly a broom. Soo when my letter didn't arrive I just sort of assumed I had been rejected. Then I had to go to muggle school for four years. And that's about it." Aria looked around to see it wasn't just the little group of people she had been talking to who were listening. It was almost the entire Slytherin table.

"So what are you like a mudblood or something?" Draco asked.

"A what?" Aria asked she was so confused. Her parents had never used that word before.

"It means both your parents are muggles." Explained Pansy.

"Ohhh, no I am from a pureblood family." Aria looked around and everyone seemed to be pleased with that answer. She had no idea why but she wasn't going to ask.

"So wait, you don't know like any magic?" a girl a little way down the table asked.

"Oh I know some spells, I used to do them on unexpecting people when school was boring." It seemed now the entire table were listening to her.

"Let's see one" someone said, then everyone started asking her to do one.

"Ok, ok who on?" this could be fun she thought to herself. "Ooo I know." she decided to do it on that boy she thought she recognised. She muttered something under her breath and flicked her hand. The goblet he was reaching for smashed into a thousand pieces and spilled juice all over him and his friends. Just as a girl with bushy hair began doing a spell to mop it up. Aria muttered another spell did another hand gesture and a spider appeared on the drumstick, the ginger boy beside the first guy, was away to eat. He screamed, like a little girl, and the entire Slytherin table burst into laughter including Aria.

All the adults had stopped eating and were looking between the Slytherin table and the screaming ginger. All apart from one looked confused. A male Professor, who had greasy black hair and a small smirk on his face. Aria was going to like him, she thought.

"Well done, Aria. You just played a prank on Potter and Weasley. Nice one." Aria was looking at Draco, with a very confused look on her face. Who was Potter and why did she recognise that name. Pansy saw the look on her face and looked at her quizzingly.

"You do know who Harry Potter is, don't you?" Harry Potter. Aria knew that name but where from.

"He's that boy who lived isn't he?" Aria asked. She knew she recognised his face and his name but it hadn't clicked, until then, where from.

"Yeah, why do you say that like a question?" Daphne asked.

"Umm well, when I didn't get my letter from Hogwarts. I sort of swore to myself I would make no connection to the Wizarding world. So I lost track of everything that's been going on. I know that's really lame, but when you get rejected from a wizard school you start hating everything wizardy especially the school." Aria looked up, the whole table were hanging on her every word and she liked it. Aria also noticed people from other tables looking at her. Oh yes, her plan was going very well. Making sure Hogwarts knew who she was might not be that hard.

"Um, Aria are you not going to eat that salad?" Daphne thankfully changed the subject.

"Oh, no. I'm on a diet." Aria was shaking her head. She hadn't realised that every single girl gasped at that moment. She muttered something and the food on her plate disappeared. Pansy was looking at her confused.

"Where did you learn that?" Pansy really wanted to learn that spell.

"Oh I had to find it out. Me and my old friends all decided to do a diet thing together, but my mum always made me dinner so I learnt the spell so every time she turned away I could vanish the food on my fork. I really want to be thin." All of a sudden every single girl was saying things to Aria like 'you're so thin all ready' or 'wow you must teach me that' or 'you don't need to lose weight'. Aria was so happy she really liked this house.

After desert all the boys immediately upped and left because the Slytherin table had now become a girly gossip table. To start with they talked about fashion and clothes. But when the boys left the girls all squished together and started talking about boys and 'who fancied who'. Aria remembered how her Tia and Jean used to gossip like this and it made her the fact they were muggles and not that bright they were Aria's best friends and they always would be no matter where she went. They may have not been wizards but they were awesome friends

Pansy noticed the hall getting quiet and suggested everyone go back to the common room.

**Ok so I know it's a bit of filler chapter but sometimes that's just what needs to happen to make the story make sense. Please REVIEW or FOLLOW. It would mean alot if you did. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is how much I love you guys, two chapters in one day. You all better review now haha. I'm only joking but a review would be nice. Again I'm sorry this just another filler but I thought I would get these out the way so we could get into some interesting chapters. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter :'( **

**Chapter 5**

**The common room and first day.**

They reached the Slytherin common room which was in the dungeons. Pansy said the password and the portrait swung open. Wow Aria thought. The Slytherin common room was fantastic. There were big black sofas, green and silver curtains, there was a big mirror above the fireplace which had a green and silver frame, there were table and chairs covered in green and silver covers and there was a green shield with a silver snake. The effect as a whole was warm but modern, exactly aria's style. She looked around smirking, this felt like a really nice place to relax and plot.

"Lets go sit with Draco and Blaise." suggested Pansy. Daphne, Pansy and Aria walked over and all the girls behind them went there separate ways. Draco and Blaise were sitting on one of the big sofas near the fire. Pansy sat down next to Draco and Aria noticed him move further away and wondered why.

"So Aria, got any muggle boyfriends?" Blaise asked. Aria was a little taken aback but thought she might as well tell them the truth.

"I wouldn't exactly call them boyfriends. I had a few flings with boys mainly just to keep my reputation. There was one guy I was quite serious with but he left for Australia so that sort of ended." Aria shrugged then looked at them all. At first they all just looked at each other. Slightly stunned at what they had just heard. Then Draco coughed and said,

"Well, that's um interesting" They all burst out laughing. None of them quite sure why. They tried to calm dow but when they caught each others eye's they started laughing again. Aria felt totally at ease. She wasn't sure if the Slytherins were her friends or not yet but when she knew. She was going to tell them her plan.

The five Slytherins sat talking for an hour or so then they decided to go up to bed. It was after all Aria's first day of wizard school tomorrow and the girls wanted to make sure she looked ready in the morning. Aria loved everything about Slytherin. She loved the colours and the people and she loved how they seemed to love her. She went to bed that night happy.

The next morning the girls woke Aria up at six so they could get her ready. Pansy instructed her into the shower and she went obediently. After a very relaxing shower, Pansy handed her a uniform she had used a spell on so it was the length Aria liked it without having to hitch it up. She also gave her the Slytherin tie and Aria got a little excited at this. Then when she was dressed Daphne and Pansy got to work on her make-up and hair.

Daphne did her make-up nad kept singing her praises about what nice skin she had and how beautiful her eyes were. Aria just smiled and said thank you. Pansy on the other hand didn't say a word. she was curling Aria's hair with a spell and it took a lot of concentration. When they were done they stood back and admired their handiwork.

"Wow," Daphne exclaimed,"You look great" She handed her a mirror. Aria couldn't help admiring how good she looked. She never had her hair curly before and really liked it.

"Thank you guys so much" she gushed. The girls all hugged and Aria decided she would trust them enough to tell them her plan. She would tell them tonight, she knew she needed help and they would be perfect. Aria smiled realising she was really going to enjoy this term.

The girls went down to the common room and were met with 'wows' and 'she looks great'. Aria looked nervously at Pansy.

"Who at they talking about?" Pansy looked at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was, given the fact that two weeks ago she had been at a muggle school and now she was a wizard school, things like that can go to your head.

"You silly," she whispered back with a giggle when she saw Aria's face. Aria was completely gobsmacked. At her muggle school, people stared at her a bit but there was always prettier people for them to care about. I guess this is what comes with joining in the middle of the fourth year, Aria thought.

Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Draco and Aria all walked down to the grand hall together. Aria led and the other four followed. This was wierd Aria thought she had never led a group before. Back home her, Jean and Tia all walked in a line side by side, to show they were unbreakable. But Aria noticed she wasn't leading by default, none of the others made an effort to walk in front of her. Aria smiled she could get used to this.

When they entered the grand hall, the room fell silent all eyes turned to look at the Slytherins. And when they saw Aria, their mouths fell open. People were holding drinks half way between their mouths and the tables, some dropped their forks, one kid tripped and even the teachers stared silently at the entrance. Aria looked at the people behind her and smirked, they smirked back and they all walked over to the Slytherin table. Still no one talked. Ok this is just awkward now Aria thought. She looked at her friend and they all burst out laughing. With that everyone fell out of the trance they were in and went back to what they were doing.

"What was that all about?"

"It's probably got something to do with the fact that a super hot girl joined our school yesterday, the reason created such a stir everyone has talked about it ever since, oh yh and that same girl walked into the grand hall this morning leading only the coolest people at this school and again looking incredibly hot." Blaise shrugged, "But I dunno", he smirked at the group and Aria felt her cheeks heat up. Did he really think she was hot?

Aria looked at her friends and caught Draco's eye he gave her a small smile, and she got a tingly feeling inside. There eyes stayed locked until Daphne cleared her throat snapping them back to reality.

Aria's first day was pretty boring she thought maybe coming to Hogwarts would be better than muggle school but she was soon realising it wasn't. It was all the same really just different subjects, and seen as Aria had just started she was way behind, by her last lesson which was Transfiguration, Aria was utterly confused and annoyed.

"Don't worry about it, we'll help you catch up." Blaise had told, she smiled but she still didn't think it would help. At least tonight she would be able to tell them her plan. Aria grinned at the thought. Transfigurations seemed to take forever to finish. Aria had no idea what the teacher was on about and so spend the lesson thinking up good ideas for her plan. Professor McGonagall asked her a question twice and both times Aria just stared at her blankly.

Dinner that night was fairly similar to the night before. Aria didn't eat a thing and everyone at the table was trying to have a conversation with her. Lots were asking about her classes, others were asking about her old life and some girls were asking her for tips on how to do their hair and make-up. Aria answered their questions politely but really just wanted to get back to the common room so she could tell her friends about her plan.

During dessert, Aria had had enough of all the questions. Pansy sensing this told everyone to 'Leave her alone, poor girl just wants to enjoy her dinner, and your all screaming for her attention.' Aria smiled at her greatfully and Pansy just shrugged. She liked Aria and didn't want anyone bothering her.

Back in the Slytherin common room, Aria relaxed for what felt like the first time all day. Her friends and her all sat around a sofa near the fire, some sat on the floor to make space. They started talking about gossip they heard and what homework they had gotten. Homework on the first day jeez, Aria thought to herself.

"Hey, Earth to Aria," Daphne was waving her hand in front of Aria's face. Aria snapped back to reality.

"Oh sorry," she muttered, "I was just thinking about something." She smiled at her friends, hoping they would drop it but Blaise was too curious for that.

"What were you thinking about," he asked. This is my chance, Aria decided. This is it she had to tell them, she took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you guys could help me with something..."

**Well there you go. What do you think? Hope you like it and pretty pretty please REVIEW or FOLLOW, that would be nice :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiii, Sorry i havent updated in a while but last week I had a dance show every night so between that and homework and sleeping I haven't had time to update. Hopefully you will like this chapter I know it's short but something finally happens. So please READ and REVIEW. :)**

**Disclaimer; As always I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 6**

**The plan.**

Aria's friends all looked at her expectantly She took a deep breath.

"Ok, so you know how last night, I told you's I had given up all contact with the wizarding world." Her friend all nodded at her. She continued. " Well i made another promise to myself, when I found out about the mistake, that I was going to make sure Hogwarts knew about the girl whose letter didn't arrive, and not just because of the obvious reasons. And so basically what I am asking you is would you's help me get a little bit of revenge?"

She around her friends and expected to see them shaking their heads, but instead she saw four faces smirking at her, so she smirked back. The rest of this year was going to be fun, they all thought.

"So," Blaise asked, " whats our first step."

"Well, I was thinking we start small and built up to a big finale on the last day. And my first idea was," she looked around to check no one could over that they couldn't she carried on. "This Friday, we flood all the bathrooms and toilets, then when everyone is distracted,we sneak into the potions store cupboard and swap the labels around on some of the viles. So come Monday in potions people are making cauldrons explode and ruining potions. It will be hilarious." Aria grinned at her friend, Blaise, Draco and Pansy were smiling and nodding their heads but Daphne looked concerned.

"But what if we swap a dangerous vile with a safe one by accident then something worse happens." Everyone considered that but Aria already knew the answer.

"Ahh but you see, I have been coming up with plan for two weeks, so in that time I learnt which things are dangerous which are not, also what is cheap and what is expensive, so that we don't muck this up." The smirks had reappeared on her friends faces and Aria knew they believed in her. Why shouldn't they she was after all telling the truth.

The rest of the week went similar to Monday apart from Aria had something to look forward to. Her friends spent there evenings doing homework. Whereas because Aria was behind, and didn't get homework, she spent them planning Friday, making sure they had every detail covered. Pansy had gotten the password for the Prefects bathroom, so they could flood that as well. Aria had no idea where she got the password from, seen as when she asked Pansy she just tapped her nose and winked. To be honest, Aria didn't want to know where she got she was just glad they had it. They had the timing all sorted and knew the excuse they made if they were caught and they knew where they were meeting.

This is why, come Friday Aria couldn't understand why, her stomach seemed to be doing flips, her palms were sweaty and she was shaking. Aria knew she had to calm herself or someone might catch onto what she was up to. She took some deep breaths turned to her friends and said,

"You guys can back out now if you want?"

"No way, this is the most fun we will have had all year you really think we are going to give that up." Blaise said and the others nodded.

"Ok, so Pansy your going to flood the old girls bathroom, the one with moaning Mertal, (dunno how you spell it), now your going to have to make sure she doesn't know it's you." Aria looked to Pansy. Who looked her directly in the eyes and slowly said.

"It. Will. Be. Easy." Her friend's confidence relaxing her Aria continued.

"Ok, Blaise, Daphne you flood all the girls/boys starting at the top and working your way down the school to the dungeons. Draco and I will flood the Prefects bathroom, then we meet up at 6pm outside the grand hall, that gives everyone half an hour. Ok let's go and don't get caught," Aria warned her friends. They all just looked at her like this was far too easy.

**Okay so, sorry it's short but there it is haha. I need some ideas for pranks later in the story I have some but need more so it would really help if you could give me some funny ideas. I would like them to be really funny if you could. Thank you for reading and please please please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much to the people who have followed/favourited this story. You seriously have no idea how much it means to me :) So here's a bit of action and a bit of romance ;)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 7**

**Flooding Hogwarts.**

Aria and Draco arrived at the Prefects bathroom at 5.40. Giving them twenty minutes to flood the bathroom. Seen as dinner starts at 5.30 they hoped no one would be around. Draco checked the corridor before nodding the all clear to Aria who said loudly and clearly to the mirror on the wall,

"JellyBabies"

The mirror swung open revealing the biggest bathroom Aria had ever seen. There were sinks along one wall, above each hung a mirror, the frames of which were all beautifully carved with sea creatures and plants. There was a massive bath, which would probabaly be better described as a small swimming pool, the floor was made of a very expensive looking black marble floor which had silver speckles shimmering, there was a huge set of taps to fill the pool up with there must have been at least fifty. Aria looked up and saw a massive gold chandelier, the walls were painted cream with some paintings of sea plants and creatures and there was a stain glass window which held a mermaid brushing her hair and humming to herself.

Aria nudged Draco who was staring around him in amazement, he had never seen such a spectacular bathroom. Sure back at Malfoy Manor there were plenty of lovely bathrooms bt none as nice as this he thought. When Aria nudged him, he looked at her then looked at the stain glass window. He saw the mermaid and knew why Aria was staring silently. He took out his wand pointed it at her and quietly said 'stupify'. The mermaid instantly froze still looking down at her hair so she wouldn't catch them.

Aria and Draco looked at each other and nodded they went over to the taps and Aria turned them on while Draco figured out how to add as much bubbles as they possibly could. When he figured it out, he put a spell on them so they couldn't be turned off he then put the same spell on the taps. He went over to the sink and did the same.

Aria didn't know the spells so just watched. Then she had an idea, she grabbed some of the bubbles that had formed and, waited until draco had turned around to face her, then blew them in his face. At first he couldn't quite figure out what happened then when he did he grabbed some and blew them back at her. She giggled. The pair stayed in the Prefects bathroom for about five minutes before they realised it was starting to flood.

Aria grabbed Draco's hand and they ran out of the bathroom. They started to run toward the quickest way to the grand hall but heard voices. So turned around and darted int the opposite direction. When they got to an abandoned corridor they stopped running and started laughing. Neither one of them noticed they were still holding hands. And neither one of them really wanted to stop.

When they finally contained their laughter. They looked at each other. Aria noticed how there were specks of blue in Draco's silver eyes. She felt a tingly feeling in her stomach and in her hand. She had never felt this way before and she wanted to keep this moment for as long as she could.

Draco was also feeling a similar feeling in his stomach as he looked into Aria's big brown eyes he realised how beautiful she really was. His lips curled in two a small smile as he breathed in her overwhelming scent. It smelt like vanilla and roses. he liked being there with Aria looking deeply into his eyes. But he knew they should get to the grand hall before someone noticed they were missing. As if aria had read his mind she whispered,

"We should be getting back, people will get suspicious, if we don't." With that her and Draco's gaze dropped to their had and they jumped apart blushing. Draco realised his hand felt cold without Aria's there and Aria felt the same.

Draco performed a spell on their robes to dry them and they ran down to the grand hall.

"Where have you two been? We thought maybe you had been caught." Pansy was glaring at the two of them. Neither one said anything, so Pansy just sighed and made a gesture indicating them to go into the grand hall. When they entered no one really noticed. Aria was thankful her arrival was old news but she still begged for a bit of attention from her fellow students.

The five of them went and sat down at the Slytherin table, and dug in. They had only been there about five minutes when Filtch came bursting into the hall, followed by that horrible cat of his, screaming 'FLOOD'. Most of the student went into a fluster, but the Slytherins just acted normal. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat for everyone's attention.

"If students would like to make their way back to their houses. The Professors and I will attend to the flood." With that he flounces out of the grand hall followed by all the Professors. This was going wonderfully, Aria thought to herself. She looked at her friends and they all nodded at each other.

It was time for Phase Two.

The students all began making their way back to their common rooms. And everyone was so busy, trying to avoid the big puddles that were forming all over the castle. That no one noticed as the five Slytherin slipped away towards the potions store-room, well except for a certain red-headed Gryffindor. When they got there it was up to Aria and Pansy to swap the labels while everyone else stood guard.

Aria and Pansy swapped the labels quickly and quietly. Every so often Pansy would ask Aria if she would swap a certain label. They didn't want to swap too many, as it would be too obvious. But they still wanted to swap enough so that it would make a difference. By the time they were done they had swapped about two dozen labels and were pretty happy with there work. Grinning at each other they left to head back to the common room.

They got back to the common room and snuck in thinking they hadn't got caught. When they heard someone ask,

"And where have you been." It was Professor Snape head of Slytherin. Oh dear they all thought, this was not good. Draco and Blaise cursed under their breath, Daphne looked scared and Pansy had gotten a nail file from somewhere and had started filing her nails. It was up to Aria to get them out of this.

"I'm so sorry Professor. It's my fault you see, in the throng of people I ended up getting separated from these guys and got lost. You see I still don't quite know my way round this school yet. Anyway these guys couldn't see me in the crowd of Slytherins, so came looking for me. And I for one am glad they did I was about to end up in the Ravenclaw common room." She smiled meekly at her Professor.

"Fair enough, next time though I won't let you of so lightly." And with that he stormed out. Aria's friends turned to her.

"Wow that was awesome." Blaise exclaimed. He hugged her and everyone joined in. They all high-fived and hugged one another, pleased with getting away with it and impressed with Aria's courage.

That night Aria went to sleep with a big grin on her face.

**Thank you for reading :) I still need some prank ideas so if you have any please pm me :) x And pretty please follow or review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I have just been so busy with school and tests and sleep haha. Sorry anyway please forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter and pretty please review thanks.**

**Disclaimer: yup that's right i do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 8**

**The aftermath.**

On Monday Aria had potions last and so was really looking forward however, this somehow meant all her other subjects seemed to drag on and Aria kept drifting off into a daydream. This really wasn't going to help her catch up. Her friends had helped her all weekend to learn the basics in some subjects, but Aria could tell it was going to take a lot of time to be at the same standard as her friends.

They had potions after lunch and were all eagerly anticipating what would happen. The friends were all sat together discussing this when two very frazzled looking students walked in followed by a furious Snape. The two kids were ravenclaws and faces were covered in soot and the end of their hair looked singed. They walked over to their table and sat. Ignoring the snickers coming from fellow students around the hall. Aria looked up to the professors table to see Snape talking frantically to Dumbledore. Aria smirked, Potions was going to be interesting.

When potions finally came round the five Slytherins were all looking forward to it. When they got into the classroom, Snape did not look happy. He glared at every student that entered, even the Slytherins. Most students scurried to their seats trying to avoid his glare including, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise and Draco. Although, Aria walked very calmly and slowly to hers. She felt some people watching her she could also feel Snape's glare following her across the room. But Aria wasn't going to rush or whimper under his glare after all she was more than used to it.

Back at her old school, Aria often wandered into class late which was always met with a glare. She also was immune to being told off something that came from her teachers a lot when she talked back and even more from her parents when she got a bad report or the Headmistress phoned her house. So Aria wasn't bothered by the glare and she was not going to rush. She finally reached her seat and Snape began his lesson.

"As you may know, there have been some ... mishaps... in class today. It has come to my attention, that some of the labels on the viles have been... changed. I am giving the culprits a chance to come forward and own up. If they do not by dinner I will hand the matter over to Dumbledore. And he will pick a punishment fit. Furthermore anyone who knows anything of the culprits and does not come forward, will be treated as (long pause) equally guilty."

Aria tried her best not to giggle, and put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Snape glared at her and she removed her hand choking on her laugh. She looked Snape back directly in the eyes, showing she was not backing down. The class sat in silence watching the stare down happening between a student and _Snape._ Draco nudged Aria but she didn't budge. Eventually the class got bored and someone cleared their throat. Snape snapped to attention.

Aria smirked knowing she had won and Snape cursed under his breath.

"Anyway," Snape continued, slowly, "Seen as I have reason to suspect it was someone in this class who is to blame, rather than doing a potion today, you will be returning the labels to their original viles". The class simultaneously groaned, apart from Aria who smirked. 'like it would be that easy' she thought.

Twenty minutes later and the entire class was fed up. They had tried to swap the labels magically and none magically. They had used every spell they knew but nothing would swap them back. Pansy nudged Aria,

"What did you do?" Raising her eyebrows as she did.

"I put a spell on them, meaning they cannot be unchanged unless you use the word kettlepenny." she replied smirking. Pansy looked worried.

"But that means they will never switch back?"

"Don't be silly, they switch back by themselves after a week, which I felt was long enough to cause chaos but not so long that it causes a complete disaster."

"You are so devious." Aria giggled.

"Why thank you." Pansy and Aria laughed together until Snape came over.

"Ms McDonald, Ms Parkinson, would you care to share with the rest of the class what you are laughing at?" Pansy stopped laughing and looked down. Aria however looked Snape in the eyes and said,

"Nah, we'd rather not." The glass snickered and snape glared.

"Then, shut. up."

Potions was long and boring and when they left, all anyone was talking about was, 'whoever cast the spells on those viles was a genius'. Aria was soaking up the compliments so much she didn't notice the red-headed twins, waiting outside the classroom. That is until they came right up behind her putting one arm each around her back and another over her mouth, steering her into an alcove. Aria struggled and kicked but these two were strong.

"It's ok we aren't going to hurt you?" The two voices said simultaneously. Aria stopped struggling and they turned her to face them. Aria was looking at two guys with ginger hair, freckles all over their faces, blue eyes and smirks. Aria straightened her skirt and smoothed a hand over her ponytail making sure it was neat. She looked between the boys.

"And you are?" She raised her eyebrows at them. Their smirks grew.

"Well he's Fred," one said pointing to his twin.

"And he's George," Fred said pointing at the George.

"And we know what you did," they said at the same time. Aria gaped at them. How could they know? She had made sure no-oe saw, that was the beauty of the plan. Oh my goodness, she thought what if they tell? Oh she was soooo busted. She opened her mouth to say something but George cut her off.

"don't worry we aren't going to tell in fact-" George started,

"we want to help" Fred finished. Aria looked at them how were they going to help her?

"Look, what you did was pretty impressive-" George said.

"We have tried to pull something like that off for ages now-" Fred continued

"But we feel if we work together," George looked at Fred.

"We could pull off the best prank," Fred looked at George.

"Ever", they finished together and looked at Aria. Aria looked at them. How were they supposed to help her?

"Wait a second, how are _you_ supposed to help _me_?" Aria looked sceptical. But the twins just laughed at her.

"You really don't know who we are do you?" Fred asks. Aria looked between them.

"Should I?" she asked.

"Uh oh Freddie looks like we are losing our reputation,"

"Yh, Georgie, we are going to need to do something to make sure that don't happen." Aria was starting to get annoyed at the way they were talking. It's like they were speaking in code. She turned to walk away but she felt a hand grab her wrist. She spun round about to slap the person but they caught her hand.

"Woah, easy now, we'll stop talking like that just let us explain." George said.

"Look we sort of have a reputation at this school for being the pranksters." Fred explained.

"And we couldn't have a girl steal that title away from us now could we?" George grinned.

"So we thought if we worked together the pranks would be even more brilliant." Aria looked to George, then to Fred then back to George.

"Oh alright you can help me." The boys high-fived. They didn't seem so bad Aria concluded.

**Ok so there you go thanks for taking the time to read this and I really need some prank ideas before i upload the next chapter. :) you'll see why :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I know it has been absolutely ages since I last updated but I had really bad writers block. Hopefully though you like this chapter seen as I put a lot of thought into it :) xx As always any constructive criticism or advice you have is always really helpful to me as I am always looking for ways to improve my work. Thank you for reading and enjoy. xx Also I'm still the same person i just had to change my name. xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or ever will own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does and unfortunately I am not her.**

**Chapter 9**

**Pranks.**

It was two weeks later before the group of friends had come up with another prank. At first it had taken a lot of convincing to get the Slytherins to accept Fred and George were now helping them. But once they remembered their history of awesome pranks, they didn't see any harm in them helping. However the rest of the school were a bit shocked especially when Aria walked into the hall followed by Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Fred and George and they all went and sat the Slytherin table. In fact Aria remembers that dinner as 'the one were you could hear a pin drop'. That was except when the group kept bursting out laughing at the awkwardness.

Anyway with the help of the twins they had managed to come up with a prank using some of the twins new products they had invented. It turns out the twins were a great help, they had years of pranking behind them and knew shortcuts all over the castle so if they had to sneak away they wouldn't get caught. aria actually quite enjoyed having the twins around they were really funny and could lighten any mood.

So the prank they had planned was going to be on the whole Gryffindor house (it had taken a bit of convincing the twins, but when they realised it would affect their brother Ron, they were more than happy). It was going to take place during dinner so everyone would see. Aria had to admit the prank was brilliant. The twins had been working on a new drink, that when you take it you turn into your favourite animal for an hour. They had to tweak it a bit so it wouldn't be traced back to them, but that was fairly easy. They then had to figure out how to get the drink into the Gryffindor cups. Draco took care of that, Aria still had no clue how he did it and he wasn't going to tell, but Aria didn't care at least he had done it.

So that Thursday night at dinner the group kept checking their watches. The drinks were planned to change at 6pm sharp. It was now 5.57pm and te group was nervous, to say the least.

"Remember, guys when this works you can't get too excited. Act shocked like the rest of the hall, or it will give us away." Aria warned in a hushed voice.

"What if someone turns in to something dangerous?" Daphne enquired. All eyes looked at Fred and George.

"Ah see we thought of that" George smirked.

"Thanks to Georges brilliant brain, the physical appearance of the subject changes but the persons thoughts and emotions will stay the same." Fred explained.

"So such as if we used it on Malfoy and he turned into a ferret", Draco winced at this and Aria smirked at him, "He would look like a ferret but would still act and think like Malfoy." George said.

"It's very handy for sneaking in and out of the castle if for example your favourite animal is an owl." Fred smirked. Obviously he had done this before.

"It's time" Blaise announced.

The group turned and looked at the Gryffindor table and as if on cue the first people started turning into animals. One of which was Ron Weasely who turned into a chimp. The hall burst out laughing so the group did too. After a minute or two almost the entire table had changed into an animal. There were cats, dogs, owls, monkeys, lions, elephants, hedgehogs and even a beaver, the whole hall was in hysterics, some people even fell off their seats.

Aria sneaked a peek at the Professors table and was surprised to see some of them trying to hold back laughter but failing. Aria grinned, Oh how she loved playing pranks. She looked at Draco who was laughing and smirking. A combination Aria found scary, good scary though. They gave each other a mini high-five under the table and shared a look.

By now the entire Gryffindor table had turned into an animal. The potion took about a minute after it had been taken to kick in so thankfully no-one had caught onto how they became an animal. The hall was still erupting with laughter but Dumbledore stood up so everyone calmed down, except for the animals that is.

"Well as we can all see someone has played a prank on the Gryffindor table," He gave Aria a pointed look and she gave him her most innocent one back,"I feel though as funny as this is, it's time to put an end to it. So if you are not an animal please return to your common rooms at once."

It was a few weeks later that they pulled their next proper prank. In between big pranks they did small things like making people's food disappear just as they were about to eat it and enchanting steps so people would fall. Aria had taught the group the disappearing food spell and now they were all enjoying the confusion it caused. Aria and Draco had grown closer and they both really enjoyed being together. 'Heck, Aria thought she might even have a small crush on him, not that she would ever tell him'. But what was more shocking was that Draco was having almost identical thoughts 'Not that anyone would ever know that'.

As the group walked towards the great hall ready for their next prank the nerves were obvious to everyone. Although the group should be used to the feeling they got when they played pranks: the fleeting nerves; the thrill running through their veins: the sheer excitement of pulling one over on the staff and everyone else. That small rush of adrenaline pumping through their veins making them do stupid things or in this case pulling off 'a bloody brilliant prank' as George put it. The whole school had become accustomed to Fred and George hanging round with Slytherins, (they didn't like it though). Yes it was safe to say as the group walked towards the great hall they were feeling an array of emotions.

They knew what they had to do, they had obviously planning this perfectly and they were pretty confident they would get away with. As they neared the great hall the twins peeled off and the Slytherins continued on to their table. They sat down and began their meal as if everything was normal and to the rest of the hall it seemed like it was. That is until dessert proceeded at which point, precisely on time the twins came in heads hung in shame followed by a pink haired, absolutely furious Snape who was marching them up to the head table.. The hall was in fits if laughter and nobody noticed when Fred looked up ever so slightly and winked at Aria. She took a deep breath, 'it's time'.

Aria looked at Pansy and Daphne and nodded, they were up first. They slipped their wands out of their robes, unnoticed by everyone, and started whispering enchantments before long the ceiling of the Great hall changed from cloudless night to dark gray clouds forming. The first person to realise something was wrong was Professor McGonagall. She looked up just as the first drop of rain fell and landed on her nose. Confused she looked to Professor Dumbledore and noticed he was looking around the great hall confused as more drops of rain began to fall. The Professors were speechless, nothing like this happened before in the history of Hogwarts. Sure the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky not once had the weather left the ceiling. As Professor Dumbledore was musing over this the rain slowly began to fall heavier until it was completely pouring down. Students were getting soaked and felt the need to screech about it.

Aria of course having known this was happening simply magiced up an umbrella and nodded to Draco and Blaise who were stage two of the plan. They got out their wands and said their enchantment and soon enough there wasn't just rain there was thunder and lightning filling the hall. The students stopped screeching and just stared up at the ceiling, 'what was going on here?'. However they did not have time to dwell on this as pretty sharply the rain, thunder and lightning all came to a stop. And in their place, beautiful snowflakes were beginning to fall. Some students who were bright enough to think of it cast a drying spell on themselves and watched the beautiful scene forming before them. Pretty quickly the great hall was covered in a layer of snow and because the students and staff were admiring the beauty of it, it meant the last phase of the plan would be easy enough.

The twins had rejoined the table and were grinning mischievously. Before anyone in the hall knew what was happening a snowball was launched at the back of Potters head and he was standing up angered trying to find the culprit. After looking around the hall and not finding anyone looking guilty he sat back down and watched the snow fall again. 'This is just too easy', Aria thought. The next snowball was launched at Potters ginger friend - Aria hadn't bothered remembering his name - rather than standing up angered like his friend had, he simply sat looking bemused by what had hit him. After a minute or two he made his own snowball and sent it back in the general direction the one that hit him had come from - the Slytherin table. Unfortunately for him it just so happened to hit his brother. George Weasley had a wicked grin on his face as he bent down to make his own snowball and sent it flying back towards his brother, however his brother dodged out-of-the-way and it hit the head of an unsuspecting second year sat behind him. That was all it took to set the entire hall off into a giant snowball fight, even the Professors joined in.

The houses had their own area and were launching snowball after snowball at the other houses. Everyone except Aria and Draco were taking part. They were having their own mini snowball fight because Aria accidentally on purpose threw a snowball which hit Draco square in the face. At the moment he was chasing her around the hall snowball in hand trying to get her back but she was too quick and agile for him to keep up with. He spotted her hiding behind a sixth year Slytherin and decided to sneak up on her. He was just about to get her when Blaise, Pansy and Aria jumped out and each through a snowball at him. The snowball fight continued for about an hour when Dumbledore decided it were best if the houses called it a draw and headed back to their respectable dorms. This had definatley been one of the most memorable dinners Hogwarts had ever had.

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read and seen as you took the time to read surely you have time to review. It will only take a moment I promise :) xx And I promise to try update fster next time however I am unsure of where to go from here so suggestions would be nice :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heey so I'm really sorry for the huge wait until I got my head round to getting this chapter ready. I'm not going to try making excuses just know I am really sorry for leaving it so long. But i hope you will forgive me and enjoy this chapter. I hope its alright especially seen as you had to wait so long for it. And again I'm really sorry. **

**Disclaimer -Even after all this time I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 10**

**Dumbledore's advice.**

A week had passed since the last prank and it was still the topic of most conversations in the great hall. However, strangely over at the Slytherin table, there was a lack of talking and a lack of eating for that matter. Instead there were four worried Slytherins, two concerned Gryffindor and a frankly petrified blonde prankster. For in front of them lay on the table for all to see was a small piece of parchment and scrawled across that parchment were six simple words;

Aria ,

We need to talk,

Dumbledore..

Those six words caused endless theories to run through each of their heads and yet they all knew what it came back to. They knew that Dumbledore knew, well of course he did how stupid did these kids take him for. They just never expected him to figure it out so soon. Blaise was the first to talk.

"What do you think it mean?" He was met with six glare and he looked away sheepishly.

"what do you think he means, you fool, he obviously knows it was us who played the pranks and now he wants to talk to Aria." Pansy drawled like it was the most natural thing in the world, getting called to the headmasters office. Maybe for he it was, Aria pondered, It's not like Aria had never been to the headmasters office before, at her old school she practically lived there. but this was different, scarier. This was a magic headmaster at a magic school who probably used magic punishment and frankly that petrified Aria.

"Well maybe he just wants to see how Aria is settling in." Blaise said hopefully.

"Lets not kid ourselves, shall we, I think its safe to say he knows and I'm in big trouble." Aria finished with a meek smile which no one could return.

"Ok, ok fine," Blaise held his hands up in surrender," I was just trying to be positive."

"Hey you never know, he might let you off." Fred chipped in.

"Yeah I mean we have played heaps more pranks than you and look we're still here," George continued from his brother.

"And we only got a few detention for it." Fred finished. Aria smiled that was reassuring. You might think Aria was blowing this way out of proportion but this was her first time getting in trouble at a magic school so she was allowed to be worried because she had nothing to compare it to.

For the rest of the meal they were silent but they managed to eat, after all they were growing teenagers.

At the end of dinner Aria said goodbye to her friends and departed.

He had let this go on for long enough but he knew it was unfair to the other students allowing Aria to get away with it just cos she was new. He thought it was a good way for her to blow off some steam and she had seemed to be making friends because of it. But he knew now he had to put a stop to it. He paced back and forth in his office awaiting Arias arrival. She was not going to take this well he was sure.

There was a knock at the door and he flicked his hand allowing her entry.

Aria walked in slowly taking in her surroundings. Dumbledores office was strange. Knickknacks covered the shelves and walls. There was a huge book shelf and paintings of what Aria assumed to be old headmasters were placed upon the walls. It was a complete contrast to her old headmasters office which was completely bare other than the desk and a bookshelf.

Aria took the seat Dumbledore offered her and started wringing her hands together an obvious sign of her nervousness. Dumbledore offered her a sherbet drop which she politely declined and then continued to stare down at her hands. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began.

"I presume you are aware of the reason for your visit." He paused for an answer from Aria and when none came continued, "i have let you get away with these pranks for long enough and I feel it is time you put a stop to them before you and all your friends get into deeper trouble."

Aria looked at him in disbelief, "You knew?"

"Why, of course I knew Aria, I am the headmaster. But as I said it has gone on for long enough and it needs to stop".

"Why?" Aria asked bluntly, "why now?"

"Aria I know you must have been feeling anger at this school - you had every right to - therefore I was willing to let you play a few pranks and get rid of your anger. But i believe now is the time to put a stop to it. I can not treat one child differently and allow them to get away with things that any other child would be punished for. Therefore I must ask you to stop with the pranks and focus on your school work." Aria inwardly grimaced her school work had not been improving as quickly as the professors seem to believe them they would. Therefore meaning she was still very far behind the rest of her classmates.

Aria gave Dumbledore a curt nod and turned to leave his office - now in a foul mood. She exited his office to find her friends stood waiting for her . She didn't even acknowledge them and continued down the corridor knowing they would fall into step beside her. Sure enough she heard each pair of footsteps catch up to her and they walked to the common room in silence while Aria mulled over everything Dumbledore had said to her. They got to the common room found a quiet corner and Aria exploded.

"He's banned us from playing pranks!" her friends grimaced at what she said but allowed her to carry on her rant. "What's the problem it's not like they are hurting anyone, they are harmless and no one can deny that this term has been a lot more interesting thanks to them. He's just trying to make this school boring. All our pranks do is liven up the day a bit, make the school week bearable but nooo that's not allowed we all just have to walk around with no personality acting as though school is the only thing we care about. Its infuriating, he just expects us to act like goody two shoe Gryffindors."

At this Fred and George let out a "Hey", to which Aria sent them an apologetic smile and then a sigh of exhaustion. She sank back into her chair and allowed her friends to voice their opinions. But no one said anything they all just sat there taking in what Aria had said. After a few minutes Fred broke the silence.

"So what are we going to do then?" everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean", Draco enquired.

"Well if I know Aria then she's not just going she to give up that easily. We need to come back from this bigger and stronger ad just face whatever punishment we are given." Fred explained, Draco opened his mouth to argue but aria cut him off.

"He's right we need to do something that no one will forget ever. Something that will show Dumbledore he can't dampen our spirits. And I have just the idea."

**So there you go thanks for taking the time to read :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody, I know its been a bit of a while since I last updated but I wanted to make sure this chapter was just right because it's the last one :( I'm quite sad to be finishing but I hope this chapter is a good enough ending and I hope you like it. I would just like to say a big thank you to everyone who read or reviewed or followed this story, it means so much to me that you would take the time to read my story. Anyway here you go please enjoy. x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (sadly).**

**Chapter 11**

**Last Day of Term**

The rest of term flew by; with revision for O.W.L's and sitting O.W.L's, prank planning and keeping a low profile from the teachers there was barely time to eat. The gang had organised the last prank to be held on the last day of term to finish the school year with a bang. And this time they were playing a prank on the teachers just to make it that bit more interesting. They had spent countless hours planning and preparing and researching much to the curiosity of their fellow house mates. Aria realised that somewhere along the way her pranks had gone from being for revenge to just being for something her friend and her could do for fun.

It was the end of year feast and everything was ready, the group knew the spells so well they could probably do them in their sleep and they now just had to listen to Dumbledores speech. He was wishing them all a good holiday and telling them to be careful of the dangers out there. He finished his speech and the hall began humming with chatter. Students rejoicing in the fact that exams were over and they could relax all summer. Everyone was so focused on their own conversations no one noticed when Fred and George flicked their wands causing the Gryffindor flags burst into flames allowing confetti to burst everywhere. The hall fell into chaos with Gryffindors shouting in outrage, Slytherins cheering and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws sitting completely confused.

Aria grinned mischievously the distraction had worked, now it was Blaise's turn she looked at him and he winked. He did a hand gesture and the next thing they knew the male professors were all sat wearing hot pink dresses, heels and hats with bleach blonde hair. The whole hall went silent for a moment while everyone took in what had just happened then they burst into laughter. Even some of the other professors couldn't help but snigger. Well they had to admit seeing Snape in a pink dress really was a good way to end the year but the prank wasn't over yet.

Aria did her spell which caused the female professors clothes to transfigure into tartan kilts, berets and gave them all ginger beards and hair. The halls completely erupted into laughter and the professors who were sniggering at the men just a minute ago now looked completely outraged and mortified. Dumbledore got up to call for order - he remained in his usual attire - that is until he was stopped midway to his podium by a spell sent from Pansy transfiguring his robes into a not so flattering white mini skirt with a blue blouse and blue heels causing him to stumble a bit and making the hall erupt even more.

There was a smug smirk on the group of Slytherins and Fred and George's faces and a feeling of satisfaction that only came when a prank was going well. Dumbledore looked over at the table and gave Aria a pointed look to which she in return gave the most innocent smile she could muster. Meanwhile the other professors were trying to transfigure their clothes back to normal but with no luck. Aria looked over at Fred and George,

"How long did you say this spell would last again?"

George replied, "Well lets just say when we tried it on our dear brother Ronniekins..."

"He was stuck like that for a few hours more than he would have like." Fred finished.

Aria grinned, "Perfect." she whispered barely audible for anyone to hear. "Is the next part ready." she spoke louder now so the others could hear and was met with satisfying nods.

They simultaneously looked back towards the professors and grinned what a good way to end the year. They looked back at each other and waited for Draco to take the first shot at the next part of the prank. He snapped his fingers and the massive chicken in the middle of the Gryffindor table came to life and started dancing around causing a few people to look petrified and others to laugh hysterically. After a few seconds of dancing it exploded with a loud bang sending gold and red confetti flying everywhere whilst also causing quite a few Gryffindors to scream in fright, much to Arias delight.

Next Fred and George snapped their fingers making both the chickens at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table do a routine similar to the Gryffindors and then explode making confetti swirl around the hall - also in their house colours. The hall had a slightly different reaction this time instead of screaming, people were laughing in delight at the dancing food. The group grinned and all started snapping their fingers causing various food items from all four house tables to dance then explode.

After quite a bit of food had exploded Fred waved his wand causing a song to blare throughout the hall making the food that was originally dancing at random times begin dancing in time with the music. A few people got up and joined in adding to the fun atmosphere in the hall after a while almost everyone was on their feet dancing to the song by The Wierd Sisters including Aria, Draco, Fred, George, Pansy, Blaise and Daphne. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves and so the Professors. Aria looked over and almost fainted, Snape was among the professors who were up dancing. She gave a small laugh an turned back to her friends then looked around the hall. It was a funny sight to see carrots and drumsticks dancing and exploding randomly but what really made it special was that people were not just dancing with people from their house they were dancing in house unity. And Aria swears she just saw a Hufflepuff dancing with a chicken which unfortunately for him just exploded in his face, poor guy Aria thought.

A thought suddenly struck Aria there was one last thing she had to do, she pointed her wand at the ceiling and it changed from the plain starry night it was to being full of fireworks in all the house colours. They were also making the shapes of the house animals - just to make them a little bit more special. Everyone looked up at them in awe. It was a truly beautiful sight and a completely unforgettable way to end the year. And Aria knew that maybe Hogwarts could be a place she called her home.

**So there you go. I really do hope you enjoyed this little story and I hope you don't feel like I have wasted your time. Have a nice day x**


End file.
